Operation:Don't be discovered
by SleepingTofu
Summary: Sakura Haruno's sister, Kaori can't afford Sakura to go to a proper high school due to the school fees. But there is one school allows any student to enrol with a scholarship for free, which Sakura has. Seihou Gakuen Boarding High School. Yes, a boy's school. SakXSas also could be romance between other boys
1. Operation:Don't be discovered

Summary:

Sakura Haruno's sister, Kaori can't afford Sakura to go to a proper high school due to the school fees. But there is one school allows any student to enrol with a scholarship for free, which Sakura has. Seihou Gakuen High School. Yes, a boy's school.

Disclaimer: Weasley's are red, Ravenclaw's are blue I don't own Naruto but I would love to :

Chapter 1: Introduce: Seihou Gakuen

* * *

''Sakura! What are we going to do?!'' Sakura's older sister- Kaori Haruno yelled, throwing her arms everywhere.

''Listen, Kaori! Be quiet! I told you, it's fine, I'll just find another school eventually. Now shush everyone is staring at us. Let's just quickly shop for our grocery! '' She whispered, with an anime sweat dropping and her waving her hand in front of her face.

''But what if you don't, this is my entire fault!'' She whimpered.

''Oioi, stop this!'' Sakura sighed miserable.

Sakura and Kaori live together, their parents died in a plane crash and they were raised by their auntie Saki in America ever since. However now, their aunt believed they were mature enough to raise themselves when Sakura turned 10 she left Sakura in Kaoki's hand back to Japan. Lately, they have been having financial problems, so Sakura wasn't able to enrol to Mamurai highschool like she wished to.

''Finally, you're quiet…'' Sakura smiled at Kaori. Kaori hastily turned her face the opposite way.

''Oh, come on Kaori, I'll find a school! Any school, even if it's bad. I mean how bad can a school can be anyway-.'' Suddenly Sakura was cut off and fell onto the ground. She bumped onto something, it felt rock hard like a wall but still feels a bit soft.

''Itai!.'' She yelped in pain, she looked up and saw a person. He has black hair, almost like a chicken butt. Onyx hard eyes. No emotion presented. He looked handsome, cool, hard-core person. For a split second, Sakura felt frightened, scared.. He looked down at her, glaring at her, like daggers straight into her eyes, then looked at her hair. Sakura quickly turned to the side and stood up. Brushing her skirt with her hand. Kaori finally snapped.

''YOU could at least helped her up! You bumped her to the ground with your freaking hard solid rock chest, is that even chest?! You got armour under there or something?!-.''

''Urusai.'' **(Just in case, Urusai means shut up) **He interrupted plainly. He then turned to Sakura; she quickly straightened up as if he is her commander.

''Next time, watch where you're going, like there will be.'' He sarcastically scoffed coldly walking away. Sakura was stunned, she felt as if tons of weight was put on her shoulders. To stun to realize Kaori is turning berserk. Dark aura grew.

''THAT'S IT! YOU'VE DONE IT NOW, YOU UGLY BUTT HEAD.'' Sakura quickly held her back.

''Calm down Kao! Don't let him get to you!''

''Pinkie.'' He stated bluntly as he walks.

''YOU DID NOT JUST CALL ME PINKIE YOU STUPID LITTLE SON OF A-'' Sakura yelled flinging her arms everywhere while Kaori held her back.

''Remember Sakura! Don't let it get to you!''

**At home**

Sakura sits on the sofa, playing League Of Legend when Kaori approached her

''Hey Sakura'' Sakura simply ignored her.

''Hey Sakura'' She again said tapping her shoulder, yet again ignoring her.

''Sakura..'' She said impatiently tapping her shoulder even harder. Sakura reluctantly ignored her.

''SA-KU-RA'' She hissed, putting a LOT of pressure on the words. Eventually she slapped her head.

''What?!'' She finally answered.

Kaori sighed and put her hand on her hips.

''I really think you should look for a school now, I'm serious…I have some magazine with schools on it'' She explained.

'' Sigh, fine then, let's have a look then.'' She grabbed the magazines and flicked through them

Woah! Look at this school!'' Sakura happily stated.

''Yeh! It looks good let's look at the school fee!.'' She claps. They look at the bottom of the page.. $120,000. They were both shocked and turned the page without a second thought.

**2 hours later**

''Kaori! We have been through more than 20 magazines and haven't found one good school!.'' She yelled in tiredness.

''Don't worry, I know but it will work.'' Kaori scratching the back of her head, slightly knowing there might be no chance. Sakura looks a one last book, She find the school named Seihou Gakuen High School, the school looked really big and stylish.

''Kaori, look at this school!.'' She held it in Kaori face. Kaori took it and was astonished.

''And look what it says! 'If any student that wishes to enrol to Seihou Gakuen. If you have a scholarship, then we are pleased to say you are able to enrol to our school for free and the fee will be cut by 50%!' They really do take their scholarship students seriously. Sakura you are one!'' Kaoki Squealed

''Yeh I am! Omg! This might actually work! And the school fee is cheap as well!.''

They continued reading the page until Sakura so something to painful to look at.

''Um.. Kaori'' Sakura sighed

''What?'' Still very happy

''It's a boy's school…''

The room was quiet, only for a few seconds.

''WHAT?!'' Kaori yelled

Sakura gave Kaori the magazine and pointed at the page.

''I'm sorry Kaori, I'm not a boy..'' She picked up her game controller. She then heard snickering. Sakura was too afraid to look behind her; she turned around and saw Kaori evil face. She knew this wasn't a good idea.

''Or are you'' She asked slyly

''Kaori… what are you-'' Sakura trembled as she was cut off.

''Hello... Seiichi Haruno.''

* * *

What do you guys think?

Should I continue? Was it boring/interesting? :/

I REALLY want your thoughts

Please review ! Byebye~


	2. Shower Mayhem

Hey everyone again ^^ Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: Watashi wa jibunjishin'no Naruto o okonawazu, moji no dore mo watashi no mono wanai~

Chapter 2 :

''Sorry, no, nada, no away! '' She formed an x with both her hands.

**A Week Later**

Sakura stood in the living room to embarrassed and irritated to speak. Oh, how she tried. She really thought she wouldn't end up wearing the uniform. The uniform consists of dark navy blazer with the logo on the right side which has the letters 'SGH' in red with a snake pattern behind the letters, with a white short blouse and black pants.

''No one will know you're a girl, plus we practised with your voice, I've tightened your chest strap to help flatten your chest and your hair tied back looks awesome! We have worked on your facial expressions. It's perfect!'' Kaori jumped up and down clapping

''Kaori, I really don't think it's a good idea…Plus it's a boarding school, I'll be sleeping with boys!'' Sakura pleaded.

''Please, I have already bought you male clothes, you'll be fine! Don't stress, let's go I'll drive you there.'' Kaori grabbed her keys and picked up the suit cases.

**Outside the school**

The school was massive; in the centre of the school was a huge clock. The footpath to the school looked really long. It had greenery everywhere, flowers, bushes, trees. That was just the beginning there were too much to describe. There were students walking everywhere, everywhere you look there they are.

''Ok Sakura, it's time.''

''I hate you, you know that right?'' Sakura cursed

''I love you too! Just hold onto mothers ring and you will be fine, don't worry'' She hugged Sakura and watched her as she walked out taking her suitcases and looked at her mother's ring which was made into a necklace **(A/N I will be doing the flashback about the ring later on : ).** By then Kaori drove off.

Sakura stood there… speechless. She looked up at the wall, turned left and right to see how long they were. Why'd they make the wall tall? It's not like anyone would be able to jump that high…

She walked through the large gold gates into the school. Dragging along her suitcases People stared, probably about her hair…as expected. She ignored them.

''_Why is it taking so long just to get into the school?! So much walking.'' _Sakura thought sighing.

A women suddenly then stood in front of her, She had blond hair, mid length. She looked scary but kind also.

''You must be Seiichi right?'' She questioned knowing the answer.

''Y-yeh'' Sakura or should I say 'Seiichi' answered.

''I'm the principal. Tsunade, here's your timetable and here's your class - 17-S. I'll take you to your class. Don't worry you will have a friend to help you around. Sakura simply nodded and followed. It felt it went on forever, just to get to class.

'I'll send someone to take your suitcase to your room. Sakura nodded, watched Tsunade as she walked away, she took in a deep breath holding onto the pendant and walked into the class room. She looked straight to afraid if anyone will find out about her identity.

''_Your Seiichi, not Sakura, Seiichi Seiichi Seiichi.'' _She thought desperately. She turned to the classroom and opened her hairs. Everyone stared from bottom to top then finally her hair, but she never felt affected by it because it naturally happened when she was younger with her pink hair.

''My name Seiichi Haruno, nice to meet you.'' She bowed down and got back up. She scanned the room and met a black haired raven person eye. She relised who it was. The one from the supermarket and turned to the other side of the class

''_Why is he here?! My cover is gonna be blown!''_ She sulked in her mind

The sensei had grey hair but looked unexpectedly young; he had a mask across his face and holding his precious Ichi Ichi Paradise manga.

''Okay Seiichi you can sit at the back next to Sasuke and in front of Kiba near the window, while you're at it put the suitcase at the back.''

Sakura nodded she held onto her bag and walked to the back. She finally sits down

''Everyone, it'll be self-study today because I have an unexpected meeting now.'' He waved and walked out. Everyone began to talk, text and listen to music.

Sakura looked at the window, it was really pretty. The scenery was huge.

''You must be the one…'' A boy with two red line marks, brown spikey hair with a puppy in his lap, which was strange why he wasn't caught asked her. She faced him.

''The one?'' She asked confusingly.

''Sorry, I mean as the new student. My name is Kiba, and this is my dog Akamaru'' He explained scratching the back of his head and Akamaru barking and jumped onto Sakura's lap. Sakura brushed the dog's ear.

''Yeh, this is Sasuke Uchiha, the one who thinks he's to cool.''

Sakura turned to Sasuke, he looked really hot with his onyx eyes and his raven hair. Sasuke felt the staring and turned to her glaring

''_The hell?! That's that annoying rude dude from the supermarket''_

''What?'' Sakura tried to sound normal.

''Felt like I've seen you before, at the supermarket.''

''Supermarket?''

''A pink freaked girl stupidly bumped into me without thinking.'' He bluntly insulted

'_PINK FREAK?! STUPIDLY?! OH, IF I WEREN'T IN A DISGUISE RIGHT NOW, I'D KICK YOUR ASS.'' _Sakura shouted in her mind

''But I'm a dude.'' She replied as if it's the obvious thing in the world.

''Whatever.'' He turned away and opened his manga.

''_Rude much…'' _Sakura turned away and faced Kiba.

''Is he naturally like that?'' She points at him.

''Ignore him, his naturally like that.'' Kiba chuckled and Akamaru barked jumps back to Kiba.

A blonde boy with marked whiskers in his face came running towards them. As he realised 'Seiichi' he ran towards her, only inches away from her. Sakura leaned backwards shocked by this encounter avoiding any contact.

''Wooah, your hairs pink dude!'' He laughed, he leaned even closer

''Almost like a girl…'' As Sakura heard this answer, she pushed him away before he found out anything else… hint hint.

''This is Naruto… the clumsy one.'' Kiba laughed. Naruto grabbed him and gave him a headlock. Kiba eventually pushed him away and pointed at another two boys. That's Shikamaru sleeping as always, but he always seems to be passing his tests, weird right? And that's Neji next to him, the longed hair one, he looks scar but he really is a good friend.'' He finally explained. Sakura smiled faced the window. Eventually the bell rang.

''It's Gym now, I'll take you there.'' Kiba offered

''I'll come too!'' Naruto volunteered.

''Okay.'' She simply answered

''_What am I going to do?! I totally forgot about Gym lessons!_'' She whinged in her mind as she walked down the hall way to the gym. As she reached her destination she had to take desperate measures.

''I need to go restroom first, I'll catch up.'' She lied and walked away, Naruto and Kiba nodded and walked away. She walked into the males restroom, she felt a bit odd but grabbed her cellphone and dialled her sister and finally picked up.

''Helllooo~'' Kaori voice appeared.

''Don't hello me! I'm freaking stuck, I have gym next I don't know what to do!'' She whispered.

''Oh, Gym? Woops. Don't worry, your smart you know what to do, just go with the flow. I have to go now, BYE!''

''Wait Wai-!'' Sakura was to late to stop her. She sighed and walked out.

She reached the changing room and find no one there. She squealed silently and quickly ran to the corner to get changed into the gym clothes the principal gave her. As she began to take of her pants she heard voices, gradually getting louder. She peeked behind the wall and saw the boys in towels. They just came out of the wash to get ready for gym lesson.

''Crap!'' She quietly cursed. She quickly turned back and began to think for ideas. Voices came closer and closer, reaching for lockers. She took another peep and realised she made a mistake. They were taking of their towels. She saw what she had not wished for.

''Ahhh!'' She quietly yelped, quickly turning back holding onto her mouth also trying to hold any blush.

''Seiichi?'' A voice said.

''Waaah!'' She jumped by surprise and stepped back on to the wall trying to get into the corner to get fully covered by the wall. It was Naruto

''I thought I heard a voice, what are you doing?'' He asked confused

''Um, I-I was doing my shoe, just leaning on the wall and you scared me.'' Sakura chuckled scratching the back of her head.

''You haven't washed up yet though…''

''I know. I don't really wash before gym because, I get really hot because the atmosphere temperature and my body temperature when I wash. I wash after gym'' She smartly lied.

''Ah… Okay, get changed then.''

''Yeh, I have to do my shoes first, the laces are irritating.'' She bent down facing the opposite way to quickly untie her shoe laces.

''Okay, I'll see you later then.'' Once Naruto walked away she stood up, picked up a towel pretending to clean her face but actually to cover her eyes.

''Just a little further to the door'' She whispered to herself.

She walked towards the door using a little hole on the towel for passage. Little did she know a certain Uchiha was watching her as she did so.

''What the hell- what is he up to.'' He wondered suspiciously, he turned around and continued dressing up. Few minutes passed and she finally got changed after everyone else changed. She looked at the mirror making sure the chest strap was secured, facing side wards flattening her shirt.

''Yes this will do it. Now time for some football.'' She whispered to herself.

**After Gym**

''_Ahh! I'm such an idiot! I should have thought about after gym lessons aswell! My plan isn't going to work!'' _She yelled at herself as she picked up the garbage and equipment to save her time from entering the showers. Minutes passed and she was complete.

''Wow, that took longer than I thought, I really do stink now.'' She spoke to her self. She crept to the shower room and everyone was finished and gone.

''Yes, this is my time!'' She quickly got undressed, undid the strap and began taking a shower. The shower was like a block, everyone showers together, only one long curtain, but with their own water. Suddenly she heard creeping noises. She stood still. She grabbed her cloth holding to her chest and peeked through the curtains. She saw no one. She walked back into the shower and continued.

''Must have been my head.'' She sighed, but this time the foot step were clearer, she gasped and stood completely still. It was Sasuke, but Sakura hardly knew it

''Who's there?'' Sasuke asked. He saw a figure behind the curtains. It was pink

''Seiichi that you?''

Sakura gasped quietly.

''Um, yeh…what are you doing here?'' Sakura asked wishing he would disappear right now.

''I'm going to have a shower now aswell, I came late.'' He explained.

Sakura was gobe smacked, she could only think of one word…

Doomed.

I think it was a bit better than the last one

What do you think?

Review please! xD


	3. Rejected

Hey~

Notice: Just saying I re-uploaded chapter two because I have edited it a bit, I have started with chapter four, so it will be on its way. Sank you~ ^^

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Sasuke: That would be a bad idea if you did.

Me: Whatever Sasuke-butt head. You haven't a clue what's coming your way

Sasuke: What are you talking about?

Me: Nothing

Sasuke: Answer me!

Me: Kekekekeke Anyway, please enjoy! ~ :3

Doomed, doomed, doomed! Were the only words Sakura could think of.

''Can't you um.. wait till I come out?'' She asked trying to stay patient. Sasuke began to undress by taking his shirt of showing his hard strong abs **(A/N Sooo handsome /)**

''What's the point? We're all men anyway.'' He sighed codly

''Not everyone.'' Sakura quietly whispered.

''What? I didn't hear you.''

''Umm Nothing!'' She pointed out, holding her cloth against her chest hard as if someone is trying to reveal her body. Sasuke finally took of his short and wrapped his towel across his waist. Sakura panicked, she walked backwards getting away from where Sasuke is about to enter through.

''Think Sakura think, what can you do.'' She whispered. She looked around the shower room. She gasped as she saw Sasuke feet inside the shower to come in. In hurriedly looked around the room and pressed the steam button as soon as Sasuke walked in. She sighed in relief.

''The hell? Seiichi, was that you? Where are you?'' Sasuke asked swaying his hand back and forward to find 'Seiichi.' Sakura quietly crept backwards unsure how far the other side of the shower room is.

''Seiichi, what's wrong with you? Why are you-'' Sasuke became inpatient enough and decided to walk to find Seiichi. Sakura finally reached the other side of the shower as she bumped onto the wall and walked out of the curtains, picking up her towel and clothes from the chair wrapping the towel around her and left the room in relief. She leaned on the door.

''Ahh!~ That was way to close, I need to be more careful!'' She went to the men toilet to get changed. It's better than walking to your dorm naked in a towel. Meanwhile Sasuke was having a shower still very confused.

''What the hell is wrong with him? We're all dudes… unless he's gay. Whatever I don't care anymore. Sasuke spoke to himself while rubbing the shampoo onto his head. Lessons past and it was time for everyone to get to their dorms, Sakura took her timetable to see the room of her dorm. It said Dorm 707. Sakura felt like she was walking in circles but finally found it. She knocked the room and walked in.

''I'm coming in.'' She greeted and looked around but saw no one. The room was white. It consists of a bunk bed and huge white shelf with trophies and a black lamp. It had everything a dorm room would have. It had two wall closet for both of the roommate to put the clothes away and even a mini drawer to put away the dirty clothes to put in to the laundry room afterwards. She saw her suitcases and went up the swirl stairs to the top bunk to put her clothes away, hiding her underwear, bras and sanitary items under her clothes. She took her picture frames of nature, flower pots and some weird glass statues of unknown shapes and put it onto the shelf putting the previous object onto the desk next to the bottom bed. She looked at the bed and sat on it. (A/N – This is the kind of dorm room I was thinking of . /tumblr_m7t087zNNZ1ra2no7o1_ copy and paste it)

''I wonder who this belongs to…'' Just the someone walked through the door… it was Naruto.

''Hey Nar-Nari-Narotu…''

''Naruto'' Naruto fixed while scratching his head.

''Oh yeh sorry Naruto, are you my roommate?'' he asked in excitement.

''No I'm not, You don't know who your roommate is? Well it's best if you don't know for now.'' Naruto chuckled while patting Seiichi's back.

''I was just coming to see if you were settling down.'' Sakura nodded and watch as Naruto left the room. She took her laptop out and placed it on her desk which was opposite the other desk of the unknown owner.

''I should change and wash up.'' She thought and walked into the bathroom brushing her teeth. Just then Sasuke walked into the room, he stood there feeling a different feeling in the room. He walked to the shelf and realised all his belonging, yes HIS belonging were removed and placed onto his desk.

''The hell, what now.'' He thought in irritation. He saw the other desk was occupied with different belonging. He looked up to the second bunk and saw a purple suitcase.

''Oh no'' He sighed. He walked to the bathroom and heard someone, without hesitation he dragged out Seiichi and threw him to the door.

''Out..'' He said coolly.

''W-what?'' Sakura replied as she took out her toothbrush out of her mouth.

''I said. OUT Are you deaf?''

''W-why?! I didn't do anything!'' She complained.

''Yes you did'' He replied stopping her from moving any further inside the room.

''What did I do?''

''You came into this room. And touched my belonging.''

''Please! Just let me stay. I won't bother you at all!'' She (he) begged. Just then Kiba walked in.

''What is this noise… do you know what time it is?'' He yawned.

''Sasuke won't let me stay.'' Sakura yelled with foam from the paste all over her mouth.

''Sasuke really? Just let him stay. This isn't just YOUR room.''

''Sorry I don't share rooms'' He plainly answered walking to his bed.

''Sasuke your total troublemaker, just let him, he has no other place to go.'' Sakura stood there facing down.

Sasuke sighed ''Fine, but if, IF you make any noise, louder than a freaking mouse your gone.''

''What do you mean-'' Sakura was about to complain but saw Sasuke glare.

''Okay okay! No problem, I'll be so quiet, I'll just hold my breath!.'' Sakura waved her hand in front of her and waved her hand to Kiba as he left.

Sakura went up the stairs to her bed and laid on her bed. She took her necklace from her pocket and looked at the ring and everything came rushing back to her head.

_Flashback_

''_Sakura darling, I'll be fine.'' Her mother comfort her as she laid on the hospital bed looking into Sakura's eye as she stood._

''_Yeh you will!'' Sakura smiled._

''_And then when you get better, you can come and watch me in my tennis tournament and watch me win and watch m-me hold my medal and watch me-.'' Sakura spoke too much letting her feeling get the better of her._

''_Yeh, I will don't worry.'' She chuckled._

''_I wish I could go out and start walking again.'' She sighed as she look outside the window at the birds chirping and trees swaying._

''_Yeh, I'll make sure you will definitely.''_

'_Guess what darling? They found a better hospital for my condition in Korea so I can get better. What do you think? Do you mind?'' She asked Sakura._

''_Really?! Mother that's amazing! No , no I don't mind! That means you can get better quickly! And then you can come back to Japan all healthy and good.'' She laughed and smiled._

''_Here Sakura'' She took of her ring and gave it to her._

''_Take it. I really think this is good luck, its helped me a lot._

''_No-no forget it, you need the good luck'' She gave it back. But Sakura mum just gave it back._

''_But you need it more than me, It's going to help you in the tournament remember. You should make it into a necklace so it won't lose easily. '' Sakura nodded and held onto the ring._

''_you're definitely going to get better and back right?'' She asked in slight doubt._

''_Of course… It's a promise.'' She held out her hand and Sakura took it taping both of their thumbs together._

_End of flashback._

Sakura starting remember the funeral and her crying on her grave and her mother's picture. The plane crashed on the way to Korea and that's how everything ended.

''You promised me you would come back and come watch me win my tournament.'' She whispered. And she did win the tournament and the medal but didn't really care because her mother wasn't there.

Sasuke walked from the bathroom and watch 'him' as he looked at the ring. She placed the ring across her neck and turned the other way from Sasuke.

''What's up with him'' He thought as he wiped the cloth across his face, he shrugged and walked to his bed and turned off the lamp.

Sorry there wasn't much of a cliffhanger but I promised that there will be next chapter.

So what do you think of this chapter,

Review please even you ghost readers! Please ~

Till next time.


	4. Discovered or a fluke?

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto

Naruto: I bet it would be great! Even better than Kishimoto!

Me: Ahh~ Thank you Naruto but even I know that's a lie but thanks for the comfort.

Sasuke: Yeh that would never work out

Me: Sasuke? What you doing here

Sasuke: You! I'm still not done, what do you mean you don't know what's coming huh?

Me: Uh-oh, um Everyone, enjoy the story, I beg of you!~

Sasuke: Don't change the subject!

School days continue, and the sports festival will be arriving soon. Lessons continued boring as ever. Sakura stared through the window, watching birds chirp on tree tops and looking at the buildings at the far distance not having a clue about what the teacher Ms Anko was talking about. Every few minutes Sakura nodded off; yawning, sighing. This was very bad. Ms Anko grew inpatient and through pen inside Sakura's mouth, 'I mean Seiichi's mouth'

''Seiichi! I've had enough of you sleeping in my class; take your desk and yourself outside the room! NOW!'' Ms Anko yelled. Sakura simply stood up, everyone laughed and then worst of all a phone started ringing. Naruto's phone.

''Uhh Dammit.'' Naruto cursed

''Ohh bad timing dude!'' Kiba silently chuckled.

''Uzumaki Naruto, outside as well!'' She roared even louder. The two went outside and sat down.

''What's wrong with you, what time did you sleep last night.'' He chuckled giving him a nudge. Sakura scratched her head.

''Ughh, I didn't sleep well.'' She answered. The two was silent, unsure what to talk about.

''You know, the sports festival is coming, it's tomorrow.'' Naruto broke the silence.

''Really? I didn't know.'' She said shocked.

''Why so shocked? Anyway, I'm doing football, obviously it's what I do for a living.'' He laughed. But before Sakura could reply, Ms Anko popped her head through the window

''Woah, you must be really good then.'' Ms Anko replied sarcastically, both of you go run outside, fifty laps!

''The hell?!'' The two 'boys' replied in unison.

**Next day**

Everyone got changed; Sakura got changed before, obviously, to avoid any problems. She looked around; before she knew it she couldn't see Sasuke.

''Kiba I'll be right back.''' She ran off hurriedly ignoring Kiba yelling of 'come back!', 'Where are you going?' She ran into the dormroom and looked around the room, first by his bed then by the bathroom, he wasn't there. She then ran off to a dog kennel **(A/N Sorry I never mentioned it earlier, Sakura class has their own dog). **The dog was big white soft and furry, his name was Lucky. He wasn't there either so she ran to the fruit garden just to make sure. Still not there. She gave up and returned to the field to her class.

''Did Sasuke return yet?'' She huffed

''No- He isn't here?! Who's gonna do the marathon.'' Choji yelled **(A/N Yeh I know, Choji coming out of nowhere)**

''The marathon is coming up next, what are we gonna do.'' Everyone yelled. Sakura sighed, they look like two year old fighting for their candy.

''I'll do it'' She voluuntered.

''W-what?'' Kiba stuttered

''I said, I will do the marathon.'' She sighed in frustration.

''Seiichi! You're a life saver, I'll kill that Sasuke-teme, go on its starting!'' Naruto shouted in happiness. Sakura walked to the starting line, looking left to right the runners look very big and muscly. Doesn't matter though, because Sakura is a fast runner, she won a race back in America when she was younger and won a medal. The gun shot and they ran off already going off a fast pace. Lots of minutes past and they were half way around the school. Little did she know, that these other two contestant nodding at each other, they got closer to her threw out a leg and tripped Sakura. Before she knew it she flew to the ground tumbling and groaning. The other two contestants laughed and continued running. She received cuts everywhere, bleeding. Battered and bruise; legs, arm, shoulder you name it. She tried getting up slowly but sprained her ankle

''Dammit! Screw this! Why is this happening?!'' She cursed hitting her fist causing her hand to bleed even more.

''This, this is nothing! Is this the best you got?!'' She yelled, at no one though, she stood up ignoring the pain and ran ten times faster than before. She overlapped the two contestant before. There was only three more to overlap and the finish line was coming soon. She ran faster ignoring the intense pain and continued.

''This is nothing!'' She yelled in confidence. She could already hear and see the other team cheer and her team sitting down knowing they would lose. She felt guilt, since she was the one that volunteered. She ran harder and quicker overlapping the second and finally the first. She was miles ahead. She could hear her class cheering for her. Just then Sasuke arrived making his presence a shadow.

The pain in Sakura's ankle started to kick and she stumbled to the ground. Holding onto her ankle.

''His ankle? Whats wrong with his ankle?!'' Naruto yelled worryingly. Sakura slowly looked behing her, none of the contestant was close to her. She tried once again to stand up but the pain felt like daggers spearing through her ankle. She yelped. Her vision started getting blurry. She started hearing her class encouraging her to carry on, rooting for her.

''_This is nothing, I've had worst.'' _She thought confidently, She stood up slowly her class cheering even louder. She made a final sprint. Crossing the finish line and collapsed to the floor.

''Seiichi!'' Naruto was the first to yell and run. Everyone began to run to the commotion Sasuke without realising, he ran towards Seiichi aswell.

''Seiichi Seiichi!'' Naruto yelled

''Idiot, stop shouting at his face.'' Sasuke said

''What?! You have no right to say that to me, you were meant to do this stupid marathon, because of you look what happened!'' Naruto shouted holding Sasuke's collar. Sasuke ignored Naruto and picked up Seiichi to the infirmary.

''Get out of my way.'' He said coldly. Naruto never budged but Kiba pulled his shoulder gently shaking his head.

''Just leave it Naruto, Seiichi's health is more important right now.'' He comforted and Naruto huffed and walked away in anger.

**The infirmary**

''How is he?'' Sasuke asked

''He's fine, no internal injuries. He sprained his ankle though and deep cut, but I have already stitched it.'' Asuna replied looking at his chart board and chewing on a stick. Sakura heard faint speaking and blurry vision.

''You can go now, I'll take care of him.'' Asuna suggested and with that Sasuke walked out giving a last glance at Sakura as he left. Sakura regained conscious and saw Asuna. She sat up rubbing her head.

''What happened?'' She asked

''You fainted at the track after the marathon, no big damage.'' He replied putting down his chart surprisingly cheery.

''Okay then, I'll get going-.'' She was cut off.

''What are you doing here.'' He said, his tone changing slightly.

''What are you talking about.'' She asked nervously

''I mean this school.'' He took out his stick from his mouth.

''I'm here because I am, I'm a student.'' She replied confidently.

''don't get cheeky, you know what I'm talking about.'' He slammed his fist onto the table next to Sakura. Sakura jumped a bit. Sakura began to worry about Asuna's next words. Asuna sighed in fusrtation.

''I'll make it more simple for you... What is a girl doing in an all-boys school.''

Well that's it! I've made a cliffhanger, kekekekeke : )

I hope you liked it!

I beg of you please review because I don't even know if anyone is reading this… I might aswell stop for the sake of it.

Anway, please review

Byebye~

Until next time : D


	5. Author's Note

AUTHORS NOTE

Hey everyone : ) Well not soo happy ) :

Well you probably already know, I actually took some, well only actually a little from the Drama Hana Kimi (The part where shes running, hurts herself, faints) And even though its little I still feel horrible and I just wanted to apologise for not using my own creativity and took something else. I took it because I didn't want to be late on the update and I had no ideas running in my head recently so…

In my next chapter it's promised that I use my own imagination and not something else. Ahh, it felt good writing this. Please accept my stupidity and apology

Until next time!

Bye~


End file.
